Futari
by haru.no.seishin
Summary: Él se va, sin previo aviso. En sueños puede haber bien un simbolismo sobre su partida. Shonen ai.


_**Disclaimer: **La historia y los personajes de Tenipuri pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi... ¿¿Porqué no ponen algo de yaoi en la historia?? TTTT_

FUTARI

By Katsuya

_Dedicado a Naruki-neechan_

Cerró los ojos, tratando por enésima vez de dormir esa noche. Mañana... mañana...

En su mente se formaba la imagen, y hubo un instante en que pudo vislumbrarla claramente. Un paisaje tan irreal, tan perfecto que parecía artificial. Pero aún así todo estaba en total balance. Al principio sólo pudo distinguir como una línea separando dos manchas, debajo verde, tonos tierra; arriba blanco y azul. Conforme "enfocó" mejor la imagen, se dio cuenta de que era un hermoso paisaje. Rodeado por una escarpada cadena montañosa, se había formado un refugio natural para un ancho río, cuya corriente llegaba a la orilla de la playa en ondas extrañamente rectas, como si una presencia gigantesca hubiese bajado, creando ondulaciones en la superficie acuosa.

Lo siguiente en lo que se fijó fue que la superficie del agua reflejaba la tonalidad verde esmeralda de la vegetación alrededor de ese lugar. En las faldas de las montañas, y en pequeños montículos hacia el horizonte, pudo ver los signos inconfundibles de vegetación incipiente: tal vez pequeños arbustos de montaña.

Como si hubiera tomado la decisión de unirse al paisaje, sintió la calidez de la pálida arena en sus pies. Al mirar al agua, un reflejo luminoso lo cegó. Elevó sus ojos ámbar al cielo, intentando buscar la fuente, el sol. Pero no pudo encontrarlo; "Extraño", se dijo, pues parecía como si fuera mediodía, o apenas unas horas antes. Siguió caminando, y a medida que lo hacía iba haciéndose más claro para él que en el cielo azul se dibujaba el contorno redondeado de algo que parecía la luna. Pero no podía ser, ¿o si? La luna nunca se había visto tan cercana, tan inmensa. Esta extraña visión le hizo pensar aún más que se encontraba en una especie de paisaje alienígena.

Fugazmente distinguió una sombra sobre su cabeza. Alzó los ojos, y donde antes había nada más que el cielo azul, nubes habían llegado repentinamente, como si un fuerte viento las hubiese traído de pronto. Pero el chico no recordaba haber sentido ráfaga alguna. Frente a él las nubes tomaron formas rasgadas, como si estos invisibles vientos que las trajeron también se hubieran hecho cargo de su morfología, dándoles el aspecto de una sola. "Parece como si hubiera una línea blanca cruzando el cielo", pensó, y sin muchas ganas de querer ponerse pseudo-poético, siguió avanzando por la playa.

Le sorprendió la apariencia general que daban las líneas formadas por bordes de las montañas. A su derecha, distinguía entre la roca suaves líneas onduladas producidas por la hierba, pero le dieron la impresión de algo más. Si hubiera tenido que describir el carácter que la montaña le inspiraba, diría que era algo casi... casi amable. Las líneas onduladas, de alguna manera, le transmitían un sentimiento de nostalgia.

A su izquierda, sin embargo, había muy pocos signos de vegetación. La poca que había crecía a las sombras afiladas de rocas escarpadas. Sin duda, de haber sido alpinista, nunca hubiera escogido esa montaña para escalarla. En contraste con la otra, ésta le transmitía un sentimiento amenazador. Y cuando se giró un poco para observarla en su totalidad, se dio cuenta que no podía ver el fin de ella: se perdía entre el horizonte y el flujo del río, que parecía continuar por siempre.

Siguió caminando, mientras una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar, ni cálida ni fría, simplemente transportando un aroma que le resultaba familiar. Confundida entre el olor suave de los árboles, la hierba e incluso el río, flotaba a su alrededor una fragancia muy íntima, que él conocía bien. Que lo hacía sentirse protegido en ese paisaje solitario.

Decidió seguir caminando. No escuchaba mas que el sonido del río, pero no como su flujo, sino como si pequeñas campanas resonaran en la superficie. De hecho, el río parecía inmóvil, y al asomarse para observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que no veía su reflejo. Las nubes se reflejaban, el verde e incluso las montañas, pero nada de él. Como si quisieran remarcarle que estaba en un lugar al que no pertenecía.

Quiso encontrar el lugar por el que el río venía, pero no pudo. Acaso este era demasiado inmenso, y mientras cavilaba la línea blanca cruzó el cielo, y en su lugar nubes onduladas llegaron con la caída de la tarde. La luminosidad del principio dio paso a la luz evanescente y cálida de la puesta del sol. Qué sol, el chico de enormes ojos aún no podía clarificarlo.

En el cielo aparecieron nuevos colores, amarillo brillante, un hermoso naranja y, en las regiones más oscuras, un tinte de violeta.

Mirando al horizonte, ver el atardecer no le produjo emoción alguna. Sólo era el preludio de lo mejor, se dijo. Y es que él siempre le había encantado la noche. La inquietud llegó a su corazón, y en su pecho sintió una opresión anticipada cuando, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó el sonido de voces distantes.

Su inquietud le dio el impulso para correr como nunca, esquivando las rocas, en dirección de los sonidos. Estos lo llevaron a una región un poco más hacia el horizonte, donde la luz del ocaso lo cegó un momento. Luego, simplemente se detuvo, pues dos personas estaban ahí, a tan solo unos 15 metros de él.

No intentó ocultarse, pues no parecía que las personas hubieran reparado en su presencia. La luz proyectaba sombras ocultando sus rostros, pero en un instante el chico pudo acostumbrarse a ellas, y verlas perfectamente desde donde estaba.

Ni siquiera se concentró en intentar reconocer sus rasgos faciales, sólo en sus expresiones. El más alto, un hombre de mirada imponente, cambió de pronto su rígida actitud, para dirigirle a su interlocutor una mirada triste.

Simplemente dejó de escuchar la conversación, sólo observaba el movimiento en sus labios sin realmente comprender lo que decían. Pero había algo realmente muy triste en la expresión de ambos. Por un momento, el mayor volteó al horizonte, y, desde el ángulo de visión que tenía, pudo ver como se reflejaba la luz en sus ojos, dándoles un tono castaño luminoso. Éste colocó en seguida la mano sobre el hombro derecho del menor, e inclinándose hacia abajo, murmuró algo que le sonó a despedida, y depositó un beso en su frente.

El viento llegó trayéndole al chico la brisa fresca del río, quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos para protegerse. Cuando los volvió a abrir, le fue difícil acostumbrarlos a la súbita falta de luz, esa luz cálida. Y pese a ser amante de la noche, sólo por esta vez no le hubiera importado que el ocaso durara por siempre.

Las estrellas titilaron y su fría luz apenas pudo iluminar la silueta de una de las dos personas, el más pequeño. Volteando a los alrededores, no vio rastro alguno de su acompañante, y se sobresaltó cuando el pequeño volteó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos: ámbar con ámbar, sólo que unos reflejaba las lágrimas que había en los otros. Sin decidirlo realmente se acercó a él, levantando la mano hasta que tocó la del otro.  
Pero no había calidez alguna en ese toque, sólo frialdad y una tristeza enorme que le transmitió la mirada del muchacho, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que...

Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver el reloj sobre la cabecera de la cama. Las 7:00 a.m. Hora de levantarse, pues era un típico día de escuela. Se desperezó, sacando al gato de la cama. Se fue a bañar guardando apenas una leve impresión de lo que había visto en sueños. 

Llegó al lugar de prácticas.

La luz del sol sobre sus ojos de alguna forma le recordó su sueño anterior, tomándolo desprevenido mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en la mochila. Curioso que ese día el capitán justo hubiera decidido presentarse luego de algunos días de ausencia.  
Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la cancha, Buchou llamó la atención del equipo. Fue simple y directo al grano.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir, Tezuka? - dijo Oishi, mientras el resto del equipo miraba al capitán sin saber que pensar al respecto.  
Mientras Tezuka hablaba, diciendo que sería lo mejor para el equipo, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Apenas podía creer lo que éste decía, y estaba tan asombrado, que por poco suelta la raqueta. A sus pies, la pelota con la que había estado jugando resbaló, mientras sus ojos se abrían aún más para responder a la poderosa mirada del hombre frente a él. Pero por alguna razón, ya lo sentía muy lejano.

Al día siguiente, se sentía enfadado. Decepcionado. Como si ya lo hubiera perdido.

¡Cómo pudo creer que se quedaría para él! Para verlo crecer, para darle consejos sin sentido, pero en realidad le bastaba con escuchar su voz.

Todos preguntándole sin parar si no estaba preocupado. ¡Preocupado! ¡Como si ellos no supieran que hablaban de Tezuka! El único estudiante en Seigaku capaz de cuidar totalmente de sí mismo.

- ¿Pero no piensas hacer nada, Echizen? ¡El capitán se va! ¿No estás preocupado por él? – su compañero desesperaba, queriendo sacar alguna respuesta que tuviera sentido del kouhai.  
- ¿Por qué? No soy yo el que se va a Alemania. –

"Pero como desearía hacerlo".

El último entrenamiento. No creía que nadie hubiera planeado una despedida. Tal vez ni siquiera se presentara.  
Pero llegó. Pasó a su lado, y pudo sentir la fortaleza del joven capitán a sus espaldas.  
- Fuji – escuchó claramente su voz, en la cancha vecina. – Ayúdame a calentar. –  
- Hai, Tezuka. –

Intentaba jugar con su mano derecha. "No te rindes tan fácil, ¿ne buchou?"

Se para frente a todos los miembros del club. Las palabras de aliento, llegaremos al próximo torneo, no se descuiden, entrenen duro. Charla tan predecible como fútil para él. Y lo miraba, deseando que volteara directamente a él, deseando capturar aunque sea un destello de su mirada.

Y lo hizo. Despidió a todos, y en seguida volteó a verlo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.  
- Echizen – dijo de pronto, y apenas alcanzó a disimular su sobresalto. – Acompáñame a la cancha. Jugaremos un partido a un set. –

Sonrió.

- Con gusto. –

Esa noche, se fue a la cama sintiéndose terriblemente cansado, sin entender bien porqué, y tan solo anhelando una buena noche de reparo. Se acomodó bajo la cobija calientita, y fue lentamente cayendo en la inconsciencia. Pero antes de que pudiera quedarse totalmente dormido, un súbito pensamiento asaltó a su mente adormilada. Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, y, acostumbrado como estaba a ser sincero sólo consigo mismo, tuvo que admitir que entendía perfectamente de que se trataba, a la luz de los nuevos hechos.

Esa noche, y la siguiente, y muchas más noches después de esta, soñó con el mismo paisaje extraño, casi artificial.

Y en él, la temperatura cambiaba. Las ondas sobre la superficie del río moldeaban nuevas formas cada día. Las estaciones pasaban sucediéndose como el día a la noche. La brisa le traía sólo el aroma fresco del bosque. Incluso las rocas de la montaña parecían haberse convertido en algo aún más amenazador. La línea blanca en el cielo surgía y se difuminaba para dar paso a las formas curveadas de nubes que parecían de algodón.

Pero lo que no cambiaba, jamás en esos sueños, era el niño de mirada inquieta, del color del ámbar, que a pesar de su naturaleza curiosa no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba, sentado en una roca, siempre contemplando el horizonte.

Y Ryoma entendió que se trataba de sí mismo. Y entendió que confiaba en él, y que esperaría por él, aún si nunca regresaba.

Pero sabía que lo haría. Había dado su palabra, y él nunca dejaba promesas inconclusas.

Aún había tanto por hacer, tanto por compartir.

Y seguiría esperando, con la vista fija en el horizonte por donde se ocultaba el sol.

Hasta que un día, en la playa solitaria donde no había nadie más que sí mismo, esperando, la línea blanca de nubes en el cielo no cambió. El aroma en el aire era inconfundible.

Y ahí estaba él. Sonriendo. Mirándolo con ternura. Cuánto había esperado porque este momento llegara.

Y sin poder contenerse, Ryoma corrió a los brazos de Tezuka.

"Bienvenido". 

Notas de la Autora: ¿Aún sigues ahí? ¿No te has asustado luego de tanta cosa extraña? Bien, este es el primer fic que publico. Claro que tengo un laaargo historial de estar leyendo fanfics, sobre todo yaoi y shonen-ai nn a decir verdad, me encantan!!! Y la principal motivación para escribir esto es que... Bueno, en realidad no hay muchos fanfics ni en inglés y menos en español sobre Pillar Pair. Lo cual es una desgracia, porque justo en este momento los adoro tanto (Traducción: Katsuya está obsesionada con ellos). En fin, si acaso alguien llega a leer esto, espero hayan disfrutado un ratito con la redacción de una kouhai nn

Agradecimientos especialísimos a mi querida beta reader Setsuna, te adoro!!! Gracias por escuchar mis tonterías y por animarme a escribir, ánimo con tus ficcies!!!


End file.
